Four Bells, wait there's more?
by Scribble Not
Summary: While searching for the bells, Hikari finds that something else comes with fining the bells. What is it you say? Only the future will tell...well until the Wizard decides to reveal it.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own harvest Moon! :D Thank you for reading!

**Four Bells, wait there's more? **

It was another sunny day it was about the end of summer the breeze flowing through the fields, which I

proudly own just not so long ago. I was busy tending my tomatoes before fall arrived, actually I felt

content on how much I accomplished in just a season in a half. I've managed to ring the first bell which

was the red bell and a little help by another sprite like Finn, Alan. He was a red color just like the bell

which was pretty odd, I think all of them might match with the bells. It helped bring back fire to The

island, so now there was more people able to cook and temper with metals. With the help of my friend

Finn I'm still searching for the three remaining bells, where are thou' bells? He-he kidding about that

last part just being classical. The townsfolk are nice I get along with them each glowing with their own

different personalities. There are a lot of cute guys, but before I could settle I want to find the reaming

bells, who knows I might just change my mind...just _maybe_.

"Hikari!!" Finn flew around my head making me feel slightly dizzy.

"I brushed and fed your cow Filbert and your sheep Dia like you asked. I'm going to visit the Harvest Goddess I'll be back in a while!" He gave you a quick smile and a wave good-bye before he took off.

I just finished watering the last bit of tomatoes and decided to take a quick break.

"Man the sun is sure bright today!" I was dusting off a bit of dirt off my hands.

_`I better go shower and change before I leave to my other duties.` _I thought to myself cause I don't think anyone likes to be smelling like dirt. I quickly went home and hopped into the shower, I was thinking on what I should do before I leave a plan so to speak. I wasn't a very good planner I am what you call it...naive and gullible and sidetrack on plans. I quickly dried myself up and changed into my new clothes I got at the Tailors. It was a pale yellow that almost looked like white tank top a thin purple sleeve shirt, some navy jeans, and some black flats. I didn't want to wear my boots because its too hot to be wearing them today and to top it off black and white ribbon clips for each side of my hair. Off to Harmonica Town! Strange name huh? I thought it was when I moved in.

I started by visiting the mayor's house, Gill might probably be there so might as well go say hi.

"Hello? Anyone home!" I peeked in a little just to make sure.

"You don't have to be loud you know." The blond haired guy only known as Gill stated.

"Hey Gill-Bill!"" I laughed and gave him a silly grin.

"Hmph...still childish as ever I see." A smirk forming in his lips as he flipped the page of his book.

"Well you like it! I'm kidding, so where's your dad?" I looked around and saw he wasn't here.

"Probably at the office," he shrugged a bit. He noticed I was peeking from the right side of his shoulder

I wonder what he's reading?

_Gill's POV_

"Stare " She was really interested in what I was reading, `_sigh`_ what a pain.

"Ahem if you don't mind" I looked to the right of my shoulder her face was close...a little too close, noticing this she backed up and laughed nervously obviously embarrassed.

"Oh s-sorry!" She said bowing and apologizing to me.

"Its alright, so did you need something" I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I just wanted to say hi! Well I must be going now bye Gill-Bill!" she waved quickly and exited the building

_`Strange girl`_ I shrugged a bit and continued with my reading

_Hikari's POV_

I was walking passed the clinic and I noticed a very large telescope, why haven't I noticed this before?

"I wonder who lives here hm..." I looked at a sign near the door and it read _Fortune Telling House._

_`Should I go in? Might as well I hope its not some crazy old man or something...`_ So I slowly turned the door knob awaiting what might be in store for me, little did I know this might be the beginning of a very strange adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harvest Moon or any of their characters. And thank you for the review and for reading guys! :D

* * *

Four Bells, wait there's more? 

"H-hello, anyone home?" Stepping in carefully it was a little dark, but I could still see where I was going. The house smelled like coffee, it was actually a nice smell.

_Hello, welcome_

A strange voice where did it come from?

"Hi uh strange voice from the ceilings...mind if I ask where this voice is coming from I don't really want to know I'm going crazy here.."

_No...the time to meet isn't now...we shall meet...soon, the stars foretell it. Yellow bell...ring to bring...life..to the land known as Castanet._

'_How did he know about my mission' _ I thought to myself.

_I've been here longer than most people...its interesting._

"Whoa hold on you could read minds! Now I know I'm not crazy. Right Finn!" I smiled

"Eh, yeah sure Hikari whatever you say." He was laughing nervously.

_Ring the bell and save the tree...good luck until then..._

"Hikari, that's my name oh talking ceiling." I wish I could meet this strange voice its starting to make me feel impatient.

_Hikari...meaning light...pleasant name. I bit you farewell...until then._

"Wait! When will that time be? I'm really confused..." still having a very confused face.

_In time..._

So I left it at that and left the strange Fortune Teller's house. It was a little strange that he knew my mission...he did say he was living here for quite sometime now. He's an interesting fellow I could give him that much credit, but something was rather off about it, eh I'll figure it out later. I got to head to Gamon Mines I have to upgrade my house. I finally got enough gold and materials saved up to upgrade my little shack I called 'home'

"Hey Hikari!" Finn flew towards me giving me a cheek hug since he was so little.

"I'm Back! So what'cha up to any who's?"

"I believe the term is 'anyways' very funny Finn." I giggled a bit at his bad grammar, he flew back to his usually spot.

"I'm going to be upgrading the house, so that means more room and a better bed to sleep in!" I said having a content face since I really did need a new bed, hay isn't really a good mattress.

I arrived moments later and went in the Carpenters only to be greeted by Dale.

"Hello Dale, how are you today?" I asked.

"

Hey Hikari, I'm doing well thanks for asking. So how can I help you today?"

"I would like to upgrade my house if you don't mind me asking."

"Sure that would be 25,000 gold please."

I handed him the money and told him the materials are in the side of the house. He told me it would be ready tomorrow in the afternoon. I can't wait I'm so excited!

"Oh Hikari I just remembered I think Marimba Farm had the Yellow Bell Frame we should go investigate."

"Really Finn? Well lets go see, I hope its easy just like the red bell!"

"_Easy...I wish meeting that strange man would be that easy. Though I did like his voice it was soft...a pleasant sound...I just.._I though more about the strange man and his voice, but I didn't noticed I bumped into Tobi, I stumbled backwards and fell on my butt ow that's going to leave a mark!

"Ow, sorry 'bout that..."I said attempting to rub the soreness from my bottom.

"It's ok Hikari, need some help?" he held out his hand and I gladly took it and got up dusting some dirt off my pants.

"Fishing as usually I see, how are the fishes any good bites today?"

"Ah not really" he said rubbing his head a little, "though I'm about to head to another fishing spot in a little bit."

"I see well good luck, hope you catch big fishes!I gave him an assuring smile with a thumbs up.

We exchanged goodbyes and left to our own destinations.

"I hope we find the yellow bell Finn." thinking out loud.

"Me too Hikari...me too." Finn added following close behind.

"Do you see that Finn? There's a book over there!" I didn't understand why a book would be just lying there....weird.

I picked it up and to my surprise it was an old astrology book, I think I'll take a look at this book later so I put the book away in my rucksack.

"Maybe its a secret map to space!" Finn said rather excited about that possible idea.

_Maybe_ I thought to myself doubting the idea though, but I'll let him have his happiness.

Finn and I finally reached Marimba Farm and stepped inside the store. I saw Ruth mumbling something rather upset, I wonder what happen here?

"Hello Ruth, um something the matter?"

"Oh why hello there Hikari, well my husband is so useless sometimes...and we don't have enough crops growing to shop its really frustrating..."her face showing a bit of disappointment and sadness.

"Maybe I could help ship some tomatoes!" I offered to her," I mean I could help you if you can assist me in a certain task. Well I need to know if you have seen a Frame for a bell."

"I might know some information, I can gather some for you. Well yes that would be nice, some Good Tomatoes will do I will need ten if you don't mind."

"Sure that's fine thanks Ruth!I bowed smiling.

"Your welcome Hikari and thank you too."She smiled back.

"I'll be going now thanks again bye Ruth!" I headed to the door.

"Bye, take care."


	3. Chapter 3

I finally decided what to do with this story...better late then never huh? No excuse, but lets get on with the story!

**_One, two, three! I don't own Marvelous or any of their characters!_** C:

* * *

As expected Dale came...along with Luke to upgrade my house. I have to say it was a find piece of work! I love it so much! No more hay bed for me! Finn was actually

happy too, what will I do without the little guy. "Thank you for the business Hikari. I hope you are satisfied with the remodeling!" Dale said. "It's no problem at all!

Thank you for your hard work!" I bowed at Dale in respect. "Yeah! That was sooo awesome! Let us know if you need anything else! Oh and we gotta hang out soon."

Luke said giving me one if his famous grins. "Alright Luke haha and thanks again!" We all said our farewells and they headed back to the Carpentry in Garmon Mines.

Oh! Before I forget I have to give Ruth her Good tomatoes...I'll do that today. After I finished watering my plants in the field, brushed my sheep Dia and milked my

trusty cow, Filbert...yeah I'm a little uncreative, I headed to Marimba Farm. It's a little cooler than yesterday which was a big help I didn't die of the heat haha.

I opened the door and the little bell rang on top of the door. "Good morning Ruth! I brought the Good Tomatoes you asked for!" I took out a basket full of 10 Good

Tomatoes exact. "Thank you very much Hikari, you're such a sweet girl. Yes these will do just fine, now let me open the gate please follow me." she said. Ruth and I

walked over to the gate and she gladly unlocked it. "Well good luck to you Hikari, please take care of yourself." she bowed a little and returned to her shop. "Alright,

lets ring that bell!" I fist pumped into the air, if anyone saw it would have been rather embarrassing..hehe. I walked further into the fields and to my surprise and a

disappointment the bell was know where to be found! "Finn we have a problem! The yellow bell is missing!" I took Finn off of my shoulder and held him in my palm.

"Huh...what! Where could it possibly be...Hikari we must find the yellow bell!" He then found a place in my pouch. "It's still too hot so I'm just going to hang here." he

said. "_So much for his help..." _I thought to myself, no point in arguing I gotta find that bell...but where can it be hm...

_**Wizard's POV**_

It was like any other day...reading fortunes to the villagers...about love and other self needs. Though I never consider the thought...it must be a rather complicated

thing. I was studying astronomy...stars really captivate me..something about them being far from one's reach, and how man found a way to reach the stars. To some it

might seem rather boring, I shrugged off the thought and continued enjoying my nice hot cup of coffee. That is until someone...or something interrupted...it was a

harvest sprite usually used to deliver and send messages to the Harvest God. "Special delivery! Oh boy this smells like a good letter!" it giggled and flew and spun

around a bit. How does it smell like a good letter...? I think to much to myself...bad habits die hard. "Thank you...please give me a day to reply..." I said as I retrieved

the letter from the harvest sprite. "Sure thing Mr. Wizard! Thanks for the service!" the sprite said and flew out of one of the windows I left open. Odd...usually the

Harvest God, also known as Ignis, would send letters if it involved obtaining Shining Apples or other odd tasks...he would thank me for my cooperation, but it mostly

felt like I was forced..I can't really question his authority, he's rather scary when he tends to get upset...but I manage to keep a straight face. I opened up the

envelope and unfolded the piece of paper.

_ Dear Gale, _

_ It make strike odd to you that I am writing you a letter. Other than my other normal tasks...but this one is a rather interesting favor. As you know the Harvest _

_Goddess is not at her best performance, due to the fact the bells are either missing or the sprites have lost their powers. That's where she has asked Hikari the owner _

_of...what was it called...oh that's right...Raindrop Ranch. A rather interesting name...besides that fact, as you are well aware she is currently in _

_the look out for the yellow bell and after that she will find the remaining two. That's is where you come in my humble friend...starting _

_tomorrow you shall be of service to Hikari and will be Hikari's butler. Please refrain your excitement hehe.  
_

_ Thanks again for your cooperation,_

_ Harvest God/Ignis_

I uttered the words "Bu-bu-Butler...No...what in Harvest Goddess was he thinking...I didn't even know her that well to begin with..surely she will get the wrong idea..."

I murmured. Me out of all people! Will I be wearing such formal butler clothing as well...? Ignis wasn't very specific on the details. Well its not like any other ordinary

person could understand...and just when I was getting into my studies..oh...my coffee got cold, must be a sign as I sighed at the thought.

_**Hikari's POV**_

"Achoo!" I sniffled a bit. Someone must be talking about me..eh I shrugged and continued looking for the yellow bell. I looked over at my handy wristwatch to see

what the time was, 6pm I've been at it since this morning! So far I looked around Flute Fields since I was already there I decided to cover that part of town first, then I

checked at the Garmon Mines. I didn't have any luck there...and I went back to Flute Fields and decided to check Fugue Forest..and no luck yet again. "Agh, where can

that bell be!" saying it to particularly no one..since Finn decided to pay a visit to the Harvest Goddess, that little fella must have a crush on her hehe~ how cute. I

decided to call it quits for the day and head home, suddenly I heard some rustling near the pathway to Fugue Forest. _"Something or someone is there.." _I slowly went

closer towards the noise, yeah you're suppose to run away from strange sounds but curiosity killed the cat...comes in mind at the moment. The suspicious thing came

out of the bushes and trees. _"Oh crap." _ I stood frozen trying to identify the stranger. "Oh its you..." gah it spoke! Huh it sounds like the Wizard...eh? What on earth is

he doing here! "Good evening Miss Hikari..." the Wizard spoke. "Hey what's up...wait a minute! What are you doing here?" I pointed at him giving him a very suspicious

look, I hope he isn't a stalker. "It has seems...you are troubled...perhaps its the yellow bell?" he spoke in a low soft voice. I was pretty surprised he knew! Whoa...is

he a mind reader! Oh wait fortune tell duuh! The Wizard can predict the future? I'm utterly confused. I looked straight at him...seems like he's satisfied with the look

written on my face. "Where water and land come in contact...that is where...you'll find the yellow bell..." he spoke. "Water..and land...? O-okay...why are you helping

me?" I questioned. He then took a step closer close enough to whisper something in my ear "When you retrieve the green bell...I will explain everything..." I froze yet

again...no not by fright, but I was rather nervous...I mean he's freaking handsome and that voice! I felt a bit of color rise up to my cheeks a slight pink tint. He backed

away, I swear I saw the smallest smirk every on his face, but quickly got replaced by a straight face. "Have..a nice evening..." with that he walked back into the bushes

and trees, disappearing into the shadows. _"What on earth just happen? I could still feel his whisper in my ear, it felt nice...gah! What am I thinking I AM NOT THINKING _

_CREEPY THOUGTS!" _Gathering my thoughts together I headed back to my Ranch...where the water and land come in contact...hmm...at least its a lead to the yellow

bell. I'll search some more tomorrow. I decided to retired back to my lovely new home~ I can't wait to sleep on my new bed!


End file.
